Hi, Infidelity
by AMs-han
Summary: [ AU ] One of Tokyo's finest wedding planners, Tsukino Usagi has a clientele that seems to grow as each moment passes. Attractive, sweet, clever and highly successful, one wonders why her record of failed relationships is as long as her list of customers.
1. Chapter I

Its nice being alive, don't you agree? And yes, the penname has been changed. We are, however, still the ones of **ff-anime-AM-sp0rks**. And yes, Single 27 was the original name, but I renamed it because originally, S27 was just a make-shift name just so I could post. I was eager. And I did revise tidbits, but barely. For those who already read the first chapter, don't worry about rereading - it won't hurt to just skip it.

I named my summary. Reader, meet Mary-chan. Mary-chan, meet reader.

_**Mary-chan: **__As one of Tokyo's finest wedding planners, Tsukino Usagi has a clientele that seems to grow as each moment passes. Attractive, sweet, clever and highly successful, one has to wonder why her record of failed relationships seems to be as long as her list of her customers._

**Notice:**  
**1) **There was a lot of involvement of small details that were unnecessarily made. Though it may not seem much, names and business names mentioned in this fic of characters are based of their personality and being. If you'd like, you could refer to the authors note at the wayyy end to see how it all links.  
**2) **This is AU.  
**3)** The fic will be entirely on Usagi's view, which is first POV.

**------------------------------------------  
HI, INFIDELITY  
CHAPTER I**

**BY: AMI-CHAN  
--------------------------------------------**

_'Cheater, cheater, pumpkin eater, had a wife and couldn't keep her.'_

It's a coarse saying, but isn't that what cheating is? So here's this guy who apparently likes eating pumpkins. ...Though, personally, I'm not really that fond of pumpkins. Or carrots, actually...

I'm getting side-tracked here. Anyway, he goes off to sleep with someone else. His spouse leaves him (power to you man! er...woman!), and there's no 'happily ever after' in that story for the Pumpkin Eater or the Wife.

Who knew such a childish rhyme could be so _crude_?

This would be the rhyme that has and continues to dominate over my entire love life. I, as this vicious dictator's subject, have suffered for the last few years or so over it's seemingly endless reign.

"Come on. It just happened! That's all. Usa.. Usagi!"

And this would be the present Pumpkin, who should be rotting like the fruit he is.

Now fruit, I happen to like fruit. Strawberries...apples... Anything fruit! ...Except pumpkins, of course. ...I could do with a fruit parfait just about now, actually.

Leave it to me to think of food.

I could be mistaken, but I think he is ridiculously attempting to salvage himself in front of me by begging. In a oh-so-not-cute way. 'Such a waste of eye candy in this world too,' a certain blonde friend of mine would say.

Ohh. Right. I was supposed to call Minako earlier...oops. Better get on that later...

Again with the distractions! Focus, Tsukino. Focus.

There are two reasons that support my lack of maintaining a healthy relationship.

Reason number one: I'm able to at least date honest men here and there. We might sensibly romantic interest in each other and date for a while. But either party eventually dumps the other for one issue or another.

Reason number two: men like dancing. The type of dancing that's described as the vertical expression of a horizontal desire. Except this dancing usually takes place with another woman and is a disgusting display of infidelity.  
This would be what usually stumps me in relationships. And also just happens to be the present situation.

End of story time.

...I always did think that I'd be horrible as a writer. Can you even imagine picking up a book in a bookstore and seeing "Tsukino Usagi" on a book cover? I can't even write kanji properly!

"What are you _doing_?" Pumpkin asked incredulously, watching me fold a shirt of mine sloppily. Anyone could notice that I was quick to leave. Sue me.

"I'm moving out," I said simply, not bothering to turn to look at him. "Of course, you could just give me this apartment. _Hey! _I like that idea. I like that idea _a lot_!"

I was strongly convinced that it was still legal in Japan for someone to move out of an apartment. (Unless I wasn't given a notice. I'm so busy these days and all.) Especially after finding your boyfriend in a very inopportune situation with someone that _certainly_ wasn't you. Nothing _remotely _like you, considering how she was far more full-figured and had **red hair**. That and also because she definitely wasn't a virgin. On the couch of all things.

That might be also another reason why I'm unmarried and am constantly taking the role of being single. Men like dancing, right? I, however, am a virgin and will remain so. The chances of me dancing with anyone are slim considering how I'm waiting for marriage, like the good girl I was raised to be. But the odds of even marrying at all are significantly lower.

I fixed my star-shaped throw pillow under my arm, ignoring Pumpkin's useless chatter as I walked towards the bathroom. Grabbing my favorite kiwi-smelling shampoo (I did say I liked fruit!) from the shelf on the side, I walked back towards my suitcase and tossed it in there. Along with a couple of other clothes.

After having pondering what else to add, I concluded that this would just do fine for the night. I'd come back to retrieve the rest of my belongings later. I nodded in affirmation at this plan.

"Hi again," I softly greeted Infidelity for what I hoped to be the last time, as I fastened the suitcase closed.

I shivered at the symbolism when I heard the click of the lock. The end of another failed relationship due to an unfaithful partner.

I sighed distastefully, expelling all of the remaining negativity in me. I don't like to be negative, see. Why waste life being pessimistic?

Sliding my hand towards the handle of my suitcase, I gripped it tightly. I slipped it off the edge of the bed and finally turned towards him. I saw him flinch, which made me smile slightly. I lifted my head to look directly at him.

"_So_ sorry this didn't work out because it was just so..what's the word..oh! **Fun**!!" I chirped in flat out sarcasm. I even added a dramatic sigh, dropping my head downward to shake it to and fro in. Then I lifted my head again to look directly at him, making my smile intensify. I stepped forward and patted his cheek in good fun, "Actually, not really. Don't call me, okay? Thanks!"

I brushed past him to the living room. I was swelling up in pride for remaining so composed. Emotional as I am as a Cancer, I was getting tired of the crying tirade. I don't need to waste my life crying either.

I bounced out of the doorway, shining as brightly as my star-shaped pillow as, yet again, a single twenty-seven year old woman.

------------------------------------------

Me posting HI was actually a gift for Imouto for the AMs b-day on July 17th. It was also a b-day gift for Usa-chan. Which is today! YAY!

For those who have been wondering where I've been - school. It's because of school. BUT - it's summer (WOO-HOO!) and uh..yeah. I have time to write! So yay!

Again, thanks for the reviews guys! Amie-imouto-chan can probably tell you how much I freaked out seeing reviews.

**Notice:**  
**1) **Usa-chan can't write in kanji is part of canon.

**Muchos Love,**  
A M I - B A K A - C H A N


	2. Chapter II

Thanks to all those that reviewed - I appreciate it. :D I was especially amused with yours, _Tsuki no Echo_. I apologize for the delay, but I've been like..sort of..yeah. I've bounced back.

**Warning Notices:**  
**1)** Funny enough - if we were to follow Usagi's age from the start of the manga to 2007... Usagi would actually really be twenty-eight/twenty-nine, in reality. Give or take.  
**2)** Sort of manga-based. A little anime. I tend to make little details (like seriously, down to even apartment numbers) in the fic that refer to some things in both versions of SM. Look to the end if interested. :D

**------------------------  
HI, INFIDELITY  
CHAPTER II**

**BY: AMI-CHAN  
-------------------------**

It wasn't too long before I eyed that pretty red Ferrari Spider of mine. And I wanted it to continue being it's pretty self, eying the evil birds on the street lamp above my car. I knew they were just waiting to screw me over with their wicked poop from the Dark Kingdom!

Ah yes, the Dark Kingdom. The place of origin of everything that has every gone against me or my friends. Infidelity, for instance, is just one of their youma after me. Don't look at me that way. I'm not insane. Not quite yet the time for the pills.

Before the birds could even think of it, I hastily rushed myself into my car and discarded my items to the back seat.

All I needed to do was start the car and drive ho...me...

I blanched, seized by the revelation that I didn't have my apartment anymore. Me, being the dummy that I am, had given it up when I had moved in with Pumpkin. Two fatal mistakes in one.

If I really wanted to, I could have raised my hands to the air and cry out dramatically, 'Why God?! Why have you forsaken me?!?' But that's only if I wanted to - which I didn't. Not like I needed more people to think that I wasn't exactly right of mind.

Instead, I ended up falling on my car wheel in despair.

My very, very _hot_ car wheel.

I yanked my forehead away with a sharp cry at the contact of flesh against heat. I hissed at the wheel as I rubbed my forehead.

From that moment, I started to yearn to destroy the sun.

----------------------------------

Having after fully accepted that I was homeless (and adamant about not living in a box) and having burned off my entire forehead, I had started up the car and drove on despite the fact I had no plan yet for where to stay for the night or how to exactly destroy the sun. How does one go about to eradicating a single star from eternal existence?

I'm honest. So I have no trouble admitting that I can't walk very well, much less drive. For one thing, gravity has never been much of a friend to me whether I was two or fourteen. Somehow, which is still a shock to this day, I've managed to live safely into the 21st century. As for cars... Let's just say Mama nearly had a heart attack when we went for a simple drive to the store. In fact, she still does.

Aside from that, I wasn't exactly too keen on the idea of sleeping in my car.

I opted for staying with a friend. After all, I had four girlfriends that would be willing to help me out. I hoped.

I ordered the candidates in no particular order: Aino Minako, Hino Rei, Mizuno Ami, and Kino Makoto.

The only issue was who?

I glanced at the clock at a red stoplight and pondered at the 5:40 it displayed.

Mina-chan would still be at her photo shoot, most likely cutting it close for a date and time was most likely not her friend to give her the opportunity to prepare for it. Not like she really needed it.

Rei-chan, on the other hand, definitely wouldn't be on a date. She despises men for reasons that are a bit complex to explain at this moment. Regardless, she'd be at home, helping her grandfather at her temple or doing some overtime work in her room.

Ami-chan would also be at hom..e...

Distracted, my mouth watered when I passed by a cute dessert shop.

Scratch that. My appetite and sweet tooth was calling and there was only one person on my list that could satisfy those certain needs.

Mako-chan.

-------------------------------------------

Good ol' dependable Mako-chan. If I couldn't count on her, who else could I count on? No one, that's who. No one but Mako-chan and food.

Which is actually appropriate with the situation. Mako-chan just happens to be a fantastic cook - owning her own cake shop and catering service. Literally a treat as a friend.

Obviously, she is more than food to me. Most of the time anyway.

Feeling sluggish, I deemed it unnecessary to rush towards the already closing halves of the elevator and decided that I'd simply wait for the next one.

I wasn't expecting it when those silver mechanic doors had abruptly separated from one another, leaving a gap with one single man within the small box. Said man also happened to be smiling warmly at me, encouraging me to look at something in particular as he subtly pointed downward with his lone index finger.

My eyes followed this course, finding the target. His black shoe was placed at the doorway of the elevator. I recognized quickly that the considerate gesture was made for me.

"Thank you. You didn't need to do that, but I appreciate it." I said sensibly when I entered the small box.

"No problem." He responded in the same warm and comfortable manner that was present in his smile.

I leaned forward, intending to press a number to my destination before he intercepted me.

"No need. That's the same floor I'm going to."

I blinked, "Oh."

He started slowly, "Are you visiting someone?"

"Hm?" I was slightly caught off-guard and cleared my throat to reply, "Uhh...I suppose...you can say that."

I laughed softly to myself for my intentions to going to Mako-chan weren't just purely that. I was hungry. Can't blame a girl and her appetite.

"You seem to be rather mischievous with that laugh," he replied kindly, his expression displaying amusement.

I giggled, "You could say that."

Something about him was familiar as he spoke to me. Physically, he reminded me of someone I had just recently worked with... And, personality-wise, it seemed like his manner of speaking towards me and gestures wasn't exactly unknown to me.

Where did I know him from? Think, Tsukino. Think! Use that brain of yours!

"And what about you?" I asked.

"I'm visiting my brother. He's having a house party of sorts. A small gathering, you could call it." He chuckled before continuing. "Just got married."

Something clicked at that point.

"Hey...," I started just as he was about to speak. My mouth clamped down simultaneously as his did the same action, though the only difference was when my fingers came to touch my lips.

"Gomen nasai!" I sputtered, feeling apologetic for interrupting him.

He simply beamed at me with a large smile, "It's alright. I have a feeling we were just about to say the same thing. You don't happen to be Tsukino-san?"

So I was right!

This is one of the many reasons why girls are right. And it's because we're always right. _Always._

I flushed as I simply nodded, finding it still odd to have my name placed on a stranger. No matter if I had already met him. He chuckled and continued, "My brother's wedding."

"And I was his wedding planner. Your brother is...Takeya-san, yes?"

"You have amazing memory retention. That's right." He laughed quietly to himself before proceeding, "I'm Daisuke, by the way. We met at my brother's wedding. Numerous times, actually."

I flushed, recalling that day. "I kept..."

"You kept introducing yourself to me, " He finished for me with an amused smile, "one time with my brother. Another time with my parents." He watched as my eyes widened and continued, "Another with my sister-in-law, the bride. And one final time with Kino-san, the caterer."

I stared wide at him naming the times we had seen each other at the wedding, myself turning more crimson at each mention. "Oh Kami-sama... I apologize. Really and truly."

He grinned, "Don't worry about it Tsukino-san. I found it endearing."

"I appreciate what you did that day. You seemed so flustered that day, but was also collected and organized when the time called for it. It was an exceptional wedding, Tsukino-san."

I blushed further at the compliments. I bowed as I received them.

The elevator quivered as it effortlessly continued its movement upward the apartment building. It had halted movement in time, another shake following. Slowly opening, the view of the shiny silver doors were replaced with carpet floors and cream vanilla walls.

"That was a lovely elevator ride," The male smoothly said as he stepped out after I had done so. He looked down at me with a genuine smile. After all, I was a rather petite girl. "Proves how small Japan really is, doesn't it?"

"Tell Takeya-san and Hanako-san that I hope for the best of their marriage, will you?"

He nodded, "It was lovely to see you again, Tsukino-san."

I smiled and I turned to make my way to Mako-chan's apartment before his voice stopped me for the second time of that day.

"Actually, wait. Tsukino-san?" He coughed, clearing his throat. I noticed some discomfort as it seemed that he was having difficulty in managing his words. He smiled awkwardly at me, "I...meant...to approach you...at the wedding. But... Well. Is there a way I can, perhaps, call you?"

I blinked.

"I happen to be very attracted to you, Tsukino-san."

My own eyes widened in surprise at his words. In the few minutes we had been sharing that elevator, I had been completely oblivious to his flirtations! Kami, I was an idiot!

I pursed my lips, sensing the thick awkward atmosphere that had come instantaneously between the two of us. My eyes focused on him as I slowly spoke, "I'm _really_ sorry, but... I... It's not anything against you. I am honestly _very_ flattered..."

"Oi! Daisuke! What are you doing in the hall for?!" A voice interrupted abruptly from half of the hall. We turned to the figure, seeing it was Takeya.

Daisuke had jolted at his brother's voice. "Yeah... Yeah! Sorry! I'll...I'll be there..." He turned to me slowly, his voice significantly lowering when his eyes looked at me, "...in a minute..."

"Hurry up, will you?" Takeya's voice faded as he entered back into his apartment.

"Sorry...about that. Take has worst timing, I swear." He chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head.

I smiled softly. I also looked at him with a regretful expression, not sure what to say.

Daisuke shook his head, "It's alright. I understand. It was worth a try, right?"

"I really am sorry." I repeated sincerely.

"I have no doubt that you meant to harm me in any way, Tsukino-san. You seem too kind for that."

I flushed at his compliment, feeling it to be undeserved. "Thank you. And you... You're very kind as well."

"I...I should probably get going. Take's going to kill me."

"Alright... It was nice speaking to you, Daisuke-san." I spoke quietly.

"It was definitely a pleasure seeing you again." Then he shook his head as he realized his words and gave me a sheepish smile, "Sorry."

We both bowed to one another and I found it polite for me to stand there as he walked away.

I sighed when he had completely disappeared into his brother's apartment, frowning and mentally scolded myself. I pivoted to other half of the half, dragging myself to the left and counted the three doors down to apartment #201.

------------------------------------------

Short. Evidently. Right now I have a lot of scrambled scenes from HI all over the place in my notes and in the next chapter. I intended Chapter II to be longer, but I couldn't manage to arrange it in a nice flow. Anyway, for those interested in how I placed canon into HI, please read below.

**Notice:  
1)** Usa-chan has the same car as Naoko-san:D Not really canon.  
**2) **Yeeeesss (any of those who watched Simpsons, remember that guy?) the setting is in Tokyo, Japan of the Minato-ku Ward  
**3) **Speaking of Simpsons - Usagi's mission to "yearn to destroy the sun" comes from 'Who Shot Mr. Burns?' when he claims that "Since the beginning of time man has yearned to destroy the sun"  
**4)** Since I am actually Asian, I'm all more than aware that Asians are sort of surrounded by stereotypes. And you know, the shortness deal. I am in no means following the stereotypes about Asians. It's all in humor. So I apologize for those that may be offended by my writing.

I'm trying extremely hard to keep Usagi-chan in character. It's AU and all. Usagi is amazingly strong and shows it in the manga. I really admire her for that. And personally, I don't think this idea is all that fresh. I've seen a bunch of fics that are where Usagi keeps getting dumped, etc etc. So it might be just all repetition for all I know. I try to avoid cliches like the plague. Try is the watchword. Veronica Mars, anyone? Don't you love it when worlds collide:D

**Muchos Love,**  
A M I - B A K A - C H A N


End file.
